The lurking shadow(Cancelled)
by RadZoneLad
Summary: After the Time Eater incident and the Phantom ruby Mephiles returns but now is stranded from Iblis or Solaris he comes across Silver, wil he Control Silver. Please Read and review if possible, leaving the rating on M just to be safe Thanks and have a good one
1. 1 Rise from the dark

I was surprised that i still existed, even more so to be in the middle of a cave, why was i brought back. Why do i feel somewhat different, i can't travel through time, and my shadows couldn't get out of the cave, what was the meaning of this.

_What happened to me?_

I thought to myself as i walked out of the cave, only to be blinded by the sun, was it always that bright? What matters is, i have returned and i still seem to have my power...to some extent, i can't feel iblis in this dimension. Where should i begin my plan, are the humans in this dimension. I thought to myself as i wandered into the wilderness, i wandered there for a while, until i arrived on a small settlement by a lake, it had a few animal-folk, walking like human, trading and even talk with each other.

It was repulsive, animals acting like humans, i thought about just reducing this village to rubble in the moment but something else grabbed my attention, a sudden explosion i followed the direction of the sound only to find a silo a crushed and a huge spill of grains on the floor along with a a farm that was reduced to rubble, a huge snake like mech destroyed on the ground and a familiar voice.

"Stop this right now and hand over the emerald" What a surprise it was silver, followed by the voice of a man saying

"You are not worth the trouble, i'll leave my egg pawns to deal with you, see you around" followed by the sound of a machine flying away.

I watched as silver used his psychokinesis to destroy those robots, he still was a bit dull with his powers, but he had made some improvements. A few seconds after a small mob of the villagers appeared, silver nervous looked at them.

"Eggman is gone, i'm sorry for the" He was about to complete his sentence before he was cut off by a woman on the mob.

"Sorry for destroying or biggest supply of food ?", silver answered.

"I didn't mean to de" Once again he was cut off

"My farm is gone" a old man complained.

"I-im sorry but" Again he was cut off.

"We're gonna starve" a young man exclaimed

"B-but i" The boy grew more nervous with each answer and in a short time he was completely drown out by the complaints of the rabble. It went on for a while, before he managed to slip away from them, i followed him closely until he stopped by a cliff near some water and was throwing pebbles at the laked, he looked confused and disappointed, just the way i like.

I took my normal form and said.

"It is a shame isn't it?" He assumed a battle posture and exclaimed

"Wh-Who's there?"I came out of the darkness and said to him

"Don't be afraid i won't harm you" i said in a calm manner, he return to a normal stance

"Go away please" he replied in a sad tone

"They treated you so harshly after you saved then from that man, haven't they" He signed and shook his head agreeing.

"And yet after all you did for them, they thanked you by pointing their fingers and blaming you".

"I tried my best to not destroy that farm but he got me by surprise, i tried to pull him away from the village i really did, but it was either he destroyed the farm or the entire village, did i do something wrong, i couldn't lead him away from the village" He sounded crushed, so i answered him.

"You haven't done anything wrong, they are just too selfish to notice that you did the best for them, they don't respect you" Silver thinked about it for a second and answered

"Y-yeah maybe you're right...but i am doing the right thing."

"Indeed you are but so far no one has noticed any major act"

"Major act, what do you mean?"

"Sonic has his fair share of good doings, Shadow stopped the biolizard, an alien invasion and… i'm sorry if i sound harsh but nothing comes to mind about you"

"W-what can i do to change this?"

"I do have a simple idea but effective way"

"What is it?"

"You have to destroy Eggman"

Silver gasped before replying

"W-what do you mean ?"

**Hello and Thank you for reading, sorry if i went out of character a bit, and a bout the cliff hanger-ish ending, hope you liked it, i do plan on continuing this fanfic. Critique is always welcome.**


	2. 2 Divide

**Chapter 2- Divide**

Mephiles green eyes stared his yellow eyes, silver forced a chuckle and answered

"You must be kidding right? There it has to be another way?" Mephiles stared at his eyes and answered

"I'm afraid this is the only way" Silver flinched at the answer and shot back

"But i would be ending Eggman, can't i just throw him in jail?" Mephiles with worried tone answered

"Don't you care Silver, imagine what would happen if eggman met his end, how many lives can be spared, how many peaceful carefree days you can have, this will be for the greater good i assure you."

Silver stood there thinking before being interrupted by a familiar voice calling him.

"A-anyway i gotta go, see you around"he said while walking off in the direction of the voice

"Until next time then" I waited until he couldn't see me and became a black puddle once again and started to follow silver, he walked for a while until he met his friend blaze, i remember her slightly, the sharp witted cat, i have to be more careful around her if i want things to run smoothly. I hid and watched their conversation.

"Silver ! There you are i've been looking for you all over." She said in a annoyed tone.

"Sorry about that i was just dealing with Eggman and"He was cut off by Blaze

"Do you know how hard it was to clean up the mess you left" Poor Silver, the boy started to get nervous

"I-it wasn't my intention i was just" Once again he was cut off by the cat.

"Look.. i don't care just deal go clean up your mess" She said while she ran off to chase the doctor i assume.

Silver made his way back towards the village with his head down. It was a long walk i can't imagine what was going through his head. But it should be something along the lines of my proposal and his current predicament. I followed him towards the village, the place had its residents moving left and right to clean up everything and salvage something from the chaos. I could shapeshift into one of those villagers, but i have some standards, i watched him talk with an elder from that village.

"Finally you're here, we want you to gather all these grains with your mind power thingy and place them in these crates" My attention was cut by a voice in the distance

"Isaac!" I looked around looking for the source, it looked like it was coming from the west. I tried to ignore it but it only seemed to get louder, it was still calling out that name.

I headed to east to find the source, i kept searching for it but the voice seemed to fade away in around some stones, why does that name sounded so familiar and yet so distant to me… anyway i headed back to the village to see what silver was up to.

The boy was lifting heaps of grains with his psychokinesis and placed then in crates while the elder watched him closely. This went on for a while the tasks changed from gathering the spilt grains, to helping it rebuild the silo, and cleaning up the debris. When he was finally done the elder said

"Well done, don't you do that again you got that" He said while walking away. Silver decided to walk away from the village, many residents still gave him hate filled gazes. I waited until him got a far enough from the village and decided to intercept him

"Having a long day?" Silver signed and answered

"Yeah…"

"What happened?" He sat down on a rock and explained

"I tried to get back the chaos emerald from Eggman, he destroyed that silo, they made me rebuild and clean up the whole thing placed the blame on me like i wanted to, Blaze got mad at me for no reason" He walked around while complaining about it, i asked him

"She left all the heavy lifting for you hasn't she?"

"...She must have had something to do" A silence crept between us until i broke the silence.

"Have you thought about my offer?"

"Yes i have but is… killing eggman really the only way, there it has to be another way"

"I'm afraid this is the only way, the man is too far gone for a change of heart, and will stop at nothing" I assured him

"...There it has to be another way this can't be the only way, i just can't end someone else's life"

"I know you can't you...don't look like the type of person to do that, you must make an exception just this one time...and besides, if eggman was dealt with this would've never happened, Blaze wouldn't get mad at you, the future would be a better place"

"I guess you're right...but i want violence to be my last resort" Silver looked at me with hopeful and yet reluctant eyes.

"As you wish, may i help in this quest" I gave him a bow

"Uh ok.. but why do you want to help me ?"

"Let's just say that me and eggman have some bad blood between us"

"I should find Blaze and inform her that" I had to interrupt him, i can't afford that pesky cat influencing him.

"She would just get in the way, after the way she treated you, we have enough manpower to bring him down"

"Yeah you're right" He said confidently

"Let's get to it!" He started to run in some direction.

"Good."


	3. 3 A Long Day

Recently Tails asked me to investigate some weird occurances around a village to the west, he didn't quite understood what it was but it had something to do with time and space he theorized. He would've asked for sonic but he was busy chasing Metal Sonic, and Shadow was doing whatever G.U.N tells him to, so it was up to me. He also said that these anomalies are really imprevisible and he has no idea of what they are capable of. He also told me that he asked Blaze and she would make her way there after she was done with something.

When i arrived, Eggman on his eggmobile along with a squadron of Egg pawns, threatening the villagers. A small speaker rose up from the machine, and he said

"Ok then, i will give you all one minute to hand me over the R-Tear, or else i'll reduce this place to a nice little pile of rubble" His Egg pawns pressured the villagers. I used my powers to stop one of the Egg pawns and slammed him into the others catching his attention.

"WHY CAN'T THINGS GO SMOOTHLY FOR ONCE?" he took a deep breath and spoke "Ok who did that come on stand up, i won't be hurt you too much". I shouted.

"Looking for me?" I interrupted him, he gave me a surprised look and said.

"Ah Sonic long time no… who are you?" He looked confused.

"Silver... I hang around sonic"

"… oh yeah that white hedgehog"

"Stop this right now or else" Eggman laughed at my threat and answered

"Oh i don't feel like it but since you took care of my poor Egg pawns so easily i think this won't be much of a hassle to you" I started to hear some bangin from the distance that started to get louder and louder, until i saw that thing, a giant Egg Hammer running swinging its hammer wildly while destroying everything in its path.

The thing was to big for me to hold with my powers so i barely managed to stop its foot, i had to get that thing away from the village no matter what. With a lot of effort i managed to throw off its weight to get its attention, fortunately he didn't fall, he's already causing too much damage crushing the huts and houses, as i started to led him to the outskirts i heard a shout for help, glancing behind that Egg Hammer a villager was buried behind some rubble from what it once was his house, leaving him to his luck there wasn't a choice.

I slip by the mech and got to the poor man, using my power i lifted the rubble that buried him, before he could thank me, it went back to the rubble and started to search every inch of the place and started to grab as many bags as he could, it was taking longer than i expected and i asked him.

"This place isn't safe for you get out of here now" He scrambled through the bags and answered me

"J-just give me a little bit longer"I looked to the right and saw the robot destroying the place, why was he taking so long. He dashed out of the place shortly carrying as many bas as he could with him, after that a man came running and shouting.

"You get back here, why did you do that?" a raccoon man asked me and i replied

"He was trapped under the rubble it was the right thing to do" i assured him.

"You just let a robber run away, it was a hassle to get him there"

"Im sorry but"

"You should've let him there you dimwit" I chased after the mech and took his attention once again, and took him to a wide field with only a farm, it was either take him to a farm or fight him in the middle of the village.

I think that i can exploit his joints, he can't be fully armored without a few weak spots, or i could just make him crash under his own weight or maybe, my train of thought was interrupted by his hammer hitting me, i was launched into a silo and i crashed the whole thing grains were spilt everywhere along with the metal, thanks to the silo and some adrenaline my back is mostly ok, only a few bruises and a weird noise when move around too much, but i had something more important in my mind, and it was to take that thing down.

I held a area behind his kneecap and started to pull the thing, with enough effort it came off, the pawn lost his balance, i only needed to pull off the left one, he started to flail wildly bangin the floor causing some tremors and destroying the farm, i managed to grab a hold of his kneecap area and yanked it off, in a short time he felt under his own weight and he was destroyed.

I got up hoping the adrenaline doesn't wear off, Eggman appeared laughing and said.

"Ohoho quite the show, sadly i couldn't find the R-Tear but they did had a chaos emerald"

"Stop this right now and hand over the emerald" I demanded him

"You are not worth the trouble, i'll leave my egg pawns to deal with you, see you around" He left and Egg Pawns appeared shortly, just my luck.

* * *

**Im sorry if you found any plotholes. **


	4. An announcement

Hello, im sorry but i'll be cancelling this fanfic, i didn't liked the direction it was taking and frankly i dont think i got the skills to turn this around. Thank you all for reading it.

But looking at the bright side, i'll gonna make a better one, third time's the charm.


End file.
